k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1 (K Return of Kings)
Knave, is the first episode of the K Return of Kings anime. It premiered on October 2, 2015. Summary While the whereabouts of the Silver King, Yashiro Isana is still currently unknown, Jungle has started taking actions. The two Silver Clan's Clansmen, Kuroh Yatogami and Neko, are their primary target in order to lure out Yashiro. As Scepter 4 keeps being toyed around by 's movement, a video is streamed to the net which enrages HOMRA. Plot The episode begins with flashback before First season begin. Starting with Reisi Munakata dropping off at the rooftop of a building from a helicopter, with all core members of HOMRA led by Mikoto Suoh situated there, Reisi joins the readied lines of Scepter 4 and the two oppositions soon begin fighting all over Shizume Town, though there was no apparent outcome to the fight. The scene later switches one year later. A mysterious young man who announces the beginning of a mission, a cycling member of >jungle> dropping a bird toy at the hands of Neko, with the doubtful Kuroh suspecting, the bomb goes off. Reports arrive to Scepter 4, who discuss the matter and their own hardships with their jobs, but were cut off when Saruhiko Fushimi showed them Jungle's network. Elsewhere, Reisi tells Seri Awashima to contact HOMRA as soon as possible, which the lieutenant complies to. At the bar, Anna is seen sleeping while the others discuss the same matter. However, they were surprised after Saburōta finds a video online, which is revealed later to be the same mysterious boy's doing. Enraged, Misaki Yata heads towards the supposed location given to him by Izumo Kusanagi, but was greeted by a just arriving Fushimi instead. The two soon begin fighting after Saruhiko provoked the former, but were stopped upon the arrival of their respective clans. As they speak, >jungle> made their appearance, calculating each member's value, with the two kings' score being 100,000 Seri and Kusanagi both worth 6,000 points, Saruhiko Fushimi with 4,000 and Yata worth 3,000. They soon begin raining several explosive bird toys at the two clans, but were surprised by Reisi's aura deflecting all the damage away from the Red and Blue clans. A furious Anna announces that she will not forgive the Green Clan for mocking Mikoto and Tatara's lives, and Yata decides to take them out by himself. Reisi, faced against machine guns is completely unscathed, which frightens the Green Clansmen. Outside, a clansmen manages to escape the building, dubbing both the Red and Blue clans "monsters", and is unexpectedly met by Kuroh and Neko. Boastful, the green clansmen prepares to battle Kuroh, but was taken out in a second's matter, while Kuroh asks him if his clan knows of Yashiro Isana's whereabouts. The clansmen however was demoted on the spot and stripped from his power, causing Kuroh and Neko to leave, hoping to get clues on the missing king. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events * HOMRA vs. Scepter 4 * Green Clan Mission #2084 * Misaki Yata vs. Saruhiko Fushimi * HOMRA & Scepter 4 vs. Green Clan Trivia *This is the first and only episode that doesn't have opening and ending. Navigation Category:Episodes